Set Fire To The Rain
by Dame Brittany
Summary: What do you do when you're destined for a life you feel you don't deserve?


**A/N: Sheesh, this is my first story in years! Welcome me back with lovely reviews, yes? My Seddieness just refused to die. This story title belongs to Adele. It just screamed Seddie to me. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to that horrible genius Dan Schneider and my childhood friend Nickelodeon.**

Sam Puckett stood outside in the Seattle rain, drenched in her beautiful pearl white wedding gown, make up running down her face with mascara stained eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said, her voice raspy from crying.

He stared down at her, his once perfectly styled hair was sticking to his forehead, his lips were red and puffy as if he'd been biting down on them for hours. The rain that poured on him looked more like sweat that could match his angry stature.

"You're sorry?" He asked with a mocking disgruntled tone. "Which part is it, exactly, that you're sorry for?" He continued moving towards her still towering over her.

"I-" Sam began

"No! No! You aren't going to do this. You aren't going to do this to me or to yourself!" He shouted. He hadn't raised his voice to her in a long time.

"Freddie I can't marry you, I'm so sorry, I just can't." Sam replied still heaving trying to control her tears.

"Sam get in the church. Get in the church, walk down the aisle and do what you promised me you'd do!" Freddie demanded with such desperation that between all the raindrops on his face she could see his tears.

"I can't." She whispered while bowing her head.

"You lied to me." He stated with a stern face.

"Lied to you? About wha-"

"You said that you loved me. You said that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me."

"Freddie I do!"

"Those words right there! Go back into that church and say those exact words to me then." He said grabbing her arm with roughness she had no idea he even had.

"Freddie you won't be happy with me! I won't be happy with me. I'm so screwed up, I'm so, so screwed up."

He started chuckle. He started to laugh! What wasn't serious about was going on right now?

"Like that's something I didn't know when were 13! What else is new? Why do you expect that to be news to me? I kind of figured you were screwed up when you pushed me into the Kola cage at the zoo in 7th grade, but you leaving me at the alter? No, that makes you a heartless bitch!" He screamed in her face.

She could see him struggling with himself to push himself away from her.

"I know." She agreed.

Samantha Puckett was indeed, a heartless bitch.

"I won't be around when you realize this was a mistake." He said with a lowered tone. "I won't." He repeated.

He sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than her.

"I know."

"Sam, I love you." He grabbed her hand and brought it up to his face. He was crying hard, she could feel his body shaking and it broke her heart.

"I love you so much." Sam pulled his face down to her lips and kissed him as hard as the rain was pouring on them.

Freddie wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up to him. They kissed for what seemed like a millennium until she broke away and looked up into his eyes.

"I have to go, I need to go." Sam said pushing him away from her.

He held onto her, grasping at her when she started to pull away.

"Sam, Sam don't…." He was pleading with her, crying hysterically while holding onto her with all the strength he has.

"I love you, I'm sorry I-" She took a deep breath huffing from all the crying she was doing. She pulled his lips down to hers for a kiss that ended to soon. "I love you Freddie." She whispered

Sam took the weakness of the moment and pushed herself away from him, turned her back on him and ran out into the street as fast as she could.

"Saaaaaaam! Sam! Saaaaaam!"

Freddie's voice followed her all the way into the cab she had flagged down. She gave him one last look, scooted into the cab and allowed the slamming of the door drown out his voice.

"Where to miss?" The Cab Driver asked with a confused tone.

"As far as you can take me." She replied. "Get me as far away from myself as possible."

Samantha Puckett was a woman who was destined for a life unpredicted and as Freddie had once told her "great happiness" happiness she convinced herself she didn't deserve to have.

Sam gently pulled her engagement ring off of her finger, gave it a long stare and pressed it to her lips.

Yes, Samantha Puckett was a woman destined for great love, but Freddie Benson, she believed, was destined for much more and it would never happen if she was by his side.


End file.
